Illusion
by Chachamaru15
Summary: A mysterious girl becomes a State Alchemist.Her name? You'd better read to find out! Ack,not good at summaries..
1. A New Alchemist

Illusion

Disclaimer:Yay a disclaimer! Heh, never wrote one till now' Anyway,I DON'T own Fullmetal Alchemist...I would _like_ to own Ed..I sadly do not pouts I do however,own the character Rielle Rhodes grins This is only the prologue of the Story, if I get enough reviews I may continue.

Prologue:

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk obviously concerned about something. Everyone else in his office took notice of this, and it made them uneasy. "S-sir?" questioned Leaut. Hawkeye. Roy smiled thoughtfully and put down the papers he was looking at. "Hmm, you know, I haven't been this surprised since Ed passed his alchemy exam, Roy chuckled. "A young girl, only fifteen years old,passed the alchemy exam yesterday," said Roy. "So? Ed was only fifteen when he passed the alchemy exam," Havoc pointed out." Yeah, but this girl...was blind," Roy replied , a slight frown on his face. " B-blind?" Havoc, Falman, Breda , and Feury stood with their mouths agape. "That's weird, how could she even _take_ the alchemy exam? I mean, she'd have to see to take it , right? Feury questioned. "So, this girl got a name?" asked Havoc. "Yeah, The Illusion Alchemist,"replied Roy. "I _meant_ her real name!"whined Havoc. "It's really none of your business,is it?" Roy answered. With that, Roy headed for the door. " I'm gonna go get some lunch, you guys coming?"Roy asked over his shoulder. Everyone just stared at Roy, each wondering who the girl was. Roy shrugged and left, Hawkeye following close behind. Falman, Havoc, Breda, and Feury were alone in Roy's office...with the paper containing the name of the mystery girl. They all looked at each other,then dashed over to Roy's desk. Crowding around the desk,each of them stared intently at the paper. The group stood for over a minute, then simultaniously,they said the name. "Rielle Rhodes".

Um,YAY the prologue is finished! If you want me to continue,you had better leave reviews:D I may continue anyway,but I would feel much more motivated if I got some positive reviews. This is my first actual "story".Most of my others were more like short goofy stories.Also any suggestions you have for future chapters,feel free to post 'em!

-Chachamaru


	2. Meeting the Elrics

Illusion

I'm glad some people like this story! I've actually had this idea in my head for quite some time, but wasn't sure if I'd go anywhere with it. Oh,and thank you for telling me the abbr for Leautenant, mewmew! Also, I'm fixing the paragraph thing, since I got complaints about it'' Anyway,Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Al, we're gonna be late!" Ed shouted at his younger brother. Ed stopped for a minute to catch his breath. The two had been running down the street for nearly ten minutes already.

"Brother, you shouldn't have had those extra pancakes!" said Al in an annoyed tone.

"I was hungry! Pancakes don't eat themselves y'know!"

"But now the Colonel's going to be mad at us, we were supposed to be there over an hour ago."

"Well then, let's go!" and with that, the brothers took off again.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Arghh, I'm gonna be late!" a young girl yelled, while running down the street. _Man, the Colonel's gonna be pissed if I'm late! _she thought to herself. Bam! Suddenly she found herself on the ground, clutching her head._ Ow..damn, who did I crash into? _Ed sat on the ground also, clutching his head in pain. Al helped the girl up, and she thanked him kindly. Then...she brushed shoulders with Ed. She stopped for second, as if in thought, then whacked Ed soundly on the head.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk! You ran right into me!" yelled the inraged girl.

"Maybe you should watch where _your_ going!" Ed yelled back

"Brother, don't yell at her. Sorry, it's just we really need to get somewhere", said Al.

"It's okay", the girl said as she got up and brushed herself off. "My name's Rielle Rhodes", the girl said

grinning.

"My name's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! This guy in the suit of of armor is Alphonse, my younger brother."

"So...you in gradeschool , or what?" Rielle asked.

"What the hell? I'm not a little kid!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sheesh, ya didn't have to get so angry, Rielle said, giggling. Fullmetal Alchemist , huh? Would that mean you're a State Alchemist?"

"Yep, and one of the best there is", Ed said proudly.

"Brother, don't gloat", said Al, sweatdropping.

"What a weird coincidence! I'm one too!" said Rielle happily

"One what?" Ed asked

"A State Alchemist!" shouted Rielle.

"What! " Ed and Al just stood there, at a loss for words.

Well, what do you guys think? Was this a good chapter? I think it turned out okay. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! Also, feel free to criticize any part of the story you think needs improvement.

Eep, I forgot to post a disclaimer! I'll just do it now!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters...Ed is MY bishie tho'. Heh, disclaimer shouldn't be after the chapter. Also, no flames please! Thank you!


End file.
